precureshinningstarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5 - Battle of the Tribes! – Earth Tribe VS Water Tribe
Precure Shinning Stars! Episode 5 - Battle of the Tribes! – Earth Tribe VS Water Tribe! Scene 1 Music booms out filling the dance theatre in the basement of the grand Luminosity High School. The five members of ‘Inspirato Dance!’ fluidly move stepping in time to the beat practicing their latest routine. The song finishes with a grand beat and all the members finish in perfect unison in a brilliant stance giving for a power finale. They all allow their bodies to relax and head to the long black bench, which ran along the back of the room, to get their towels and bottles of water. Wiping her brow Britney, the captain of the group, looks up at the other members and says, “Nice work guys, we are really getting there with that routine. Just a little bit of polishing here and there and I think we have our routine for nationals.” Finishing a gulp of her water Bianca looks at Britney and smiles, she replies, “Don’t worry we will be a fine oiled machine with a few more practices in. Also Nena has picked it up so quickly we have enough time to add some African inspiration to the routine.” Nena sits up a little taken off guard and looks at Britney. Britney walks up to Nena and leans down, with her hands on her hips. She winks at Nena, grins and says, “If you can think of some good moves we can add please do share them with the rest of us. I listen to what everyone thinks in this group.” She leans up stretches out her back and continues, “Anyway that’s it for today guys, grab you gear and clear out. See you all next week for practice and make sure you practice the steps at home.” Bianca and Nena walk to the lockers to get their bags and leave when Malcolm and Robbie rush up to them. “Glad we caught you guys!” Robbie says in an excited conduct. Nena and Bianca both look at each other confused and turn their gaze back onto the boys. Malcolm walks up to Nena and says, “We have some ideas for the routine to!” He turns to Bianca pointing with excitement and continues, “And Bianca I am sure you have some to.” He turns back to Nena grabbing her hands finishing, “If we all meet up and work on it we could really add to our routine!” Bianca begins to giggle at Malcolm’s manner and replies, “Sure, but god knows you guys need lessons in cool. Come on Nena.” The girls grab their bags and leave. Malcolm turns to Robbie grinning, “Well I didn’t stutter this time!” Robbie begins to laugh at Malcolm, he manages to calm himself down and looks at Malcolm. “Yeah and you were really smooth!” annoyed by the comment Malcolm turns his back on Robbie and says, “She said you guys need lessons not just me, so guess what? You didn’t fly smooth either!” Causing Robbie’s shoulders to drop down in disappointment. Bianca and Nena walk down the path, Nena clutching her bag in front of her waist and Bianca carrying her flung over her shoulder. Birds sing from the trees as they leave through the giant main gates of Luminosity High School where they are met by Dominique. “Good practice?” Dominique asks as she approaches the pair with a smile on her face. Bianca and Nena walk up meeting Dominique either side of her and Nena replies, “It was good, we think we have our routine decided for Nationals.” Bianca interrupts saying, “After Nena gives it some African sizzle! But enough about dance practice. We need to talk about the whole drama from yesterday!” Scene 2 The three girls walk down the path, “So where do we start?” Bianca asks. Nena turns to Dominique and sees she has worry building in her eyes. She then turns and sees Bianca walking in a much more carefree manner. She says to the pair, “Well I think we all remember the events from the fight with the three Cures, but why did they attack us? Did we do something to them?” Bianca abruptly stops turning back to face Dominique and Nena, she points her finger in front of her face much like a detective when they make a breakthrough in an investigation. She says with great anticipation, “I have been giving it much thought! As the strategist of our group I have looked at all the information for hours! Cross examining, gathering eye witness accounts, getting advice from Geon…” before she can say anymore she is interrupted by Nena, “Can you just get to the point please Bianca.” Bianca’s entire body shifts and she begins to hunch her posture down, she replies, “I got nothin’.” Dominique starts to chuckle to herself shaking off her feeling of worry from earlier. The trio continues their walk and Nena remarks, “Well maybe you are a better strategist when you are Cure Taurus.” Bianca pouts from the comment and crosses her arms as they walk. Dominique looks up into the sky and sees the clouds gently floating across the crystal blue sky. “Maybe things will be revealed to us in time?” she suggests. Dominique brings her head back down and sees Nena and Bianca both looking at her in confusion. “I mean, we don’t know much about being Precures at the moment, maybe the Water Cures know something we don’t.” Bianca grins causing Nena to giggle. Bianca takes Dominique by the hand and announces to her, “We will discover those things together and face them together.” Nena takes Dominique’s other hand and responds, “And hopefully we will make peace with the Water Cures and fight together.” Dominique looks baffled at them when suddenly the moment is ruined when they hear rustling coming from a bush as they walk past. The three turn ready for anything when suddenly Geon bursts out of the bush flying towards the three. He lands in Bianca’s arms and the girls dash down an ally with him. He looks up very proud of himself but only sees Bianca, Nena and Dominique all with an angry look on their face. “Geon how many times are you going to do this?” Dominique asks in a disappointed voice. He looks up with confusion asking, “Do what?” Bianca in a stern manner holds Geon in front of her looking at him dead in the eye and tells him. “You cannot do this! People will find out about us! You have to be careful not to let people see you!” Geon’s head drops down and in a quiet voice he says, “I am sorry, I am not used to having to hide from sight. I will try and do better.” Bianca lifts him up higher to get eye contact with him. He looks at her and her face changes from a frown to a smile and she says, “That’s all I ask.” She then brings him down snuggly holding him in her arms. Nena leans in and asks Geon, “Geon what do you know about the Water Cures?” Geon looks up at them and begins to grip onto Bianca’s arm with fear. “Geon what’s wrong?” Bianca asks from feeling the grip get tighter on her arms, she could feel his small claws gripping into her skin. He looks up at her and says, “I don’t remember any of it. I am afraid. All I remember after waking up is I had to find you three and the Geo Gems. I don’t remember anything else, not even about my life from before I slept.” Dominique leans in and strokes Geon on the head. He looks up at sees her face filled with sadness for him. “It’s ok Geon, we are with you now. That’s half of it done. Maybe when we find the Geo Gems you will remember the rest.” Geon begins to smile and takes Dominique’s hand. “Thank you Dominique, it is no surprise a girl like you was chosen to lead the Earth Tribe.” Scene 3 The following day at school Bianca is in cafeteria standing in line ready for her lunch. As she waits she cannot help it, her thoughts are consumed with the Water Tribe and them declaring war on her and her friends. “Who are they? What do they think we did?” keep repeating over and over in her head. “Hey, what do you want?” the lunch lady asks, snapping Bianca out of her trance like trail of thought. She looks at the choices and replies, “Chicken Salad please.” She takes the plate from the lunch lady, pays and looks for somewhere to sit. She gazes out and sees a free spot. She sits down at the large round table and notices Tamara and Emily sitting opposite her. She only knows the pair from their reputation around the school. She knew Tamara was co-captain of the martial art club with her twin brother Tommy and that Emily was a bit of a loner normally reading a book on her own. But to her surprise they were chatting away seemingly very friendly, some would even consider it the way you would talk to a best friend. Bianca took it as they were working together for a class or something school related at least. She put her head down and ate her salad, but while she was eating she cannot help but over hear the two talking. The odd word here and there but suddenly she hears them, a whisper seemed to carry louder as one of them says “Anti-Lifimal.” She rushes the rest of her salad as quickly as she can eager to leave the table and find Nena. She gets up leaving the table taking her plate to the disposal pile and she turns back she sees Tamara and Emily leaving the dining hall. “I have to find Nena.” Bianca thought to herself. Bianca searches the school grounds for Nena, she checks the courtyard and the classrooms, but no luck. She decides to check the dance theatre in the basement. She walks down the stairs and pushed the large black door open to the theatre hall. As she walks in she sees the only person there is Britney the captain of the dance group. “Hey Bianca, what’s up?” Britney asks as she turns to pick up her bag. “Oh nothin’ really, just lookin’ for Nena, have you seen her?” Bianca replies. Britney pulls her bag on her shoulder and shakes her head, “Sorry Bianca, I haven’t seen since practice yesterday. If I see her I will tell her you’re looking for her.” Bianca’s shoulders slump down in her disappointment. “Thanks Britney.” She replies as she turns to leave, but Britney has danced with Bianca for a few years now and knows something is wrong. “Bianca what’s up? I know you better than this, something is wrong. You can tell me.” Bianca looks back at Britney and wishes she could tell her old friend everything but instead simply replies, “It’s nothin’, baby bro kept me up all night. Thanks again and see ya later.” The bell rings just as she is about to leave and she is left with no choice but to abandon her search and go to class. Scene 4 The final bell sounds signaling the end of the day. Bianca has had difficulty think of anything other the Tamara and Emily all afternoon. She walks down the path towards the giant gates and she spots Tamara and Emily in the distance walking together. “Even if I am alone I can follow them, no I have to follow them. I need to confirm what I think.”She thinks to herself. She begins to trail them, and finds their route odd. She knew Tamara lived at a Martial Arts school in the other direction and Emily lived not far from the school. “This is odd. Where are they going?” Bianca begins to think, “if they are two of the Water Cures maybe they are meeting the third, or maybe I am just mad and they are just goin’ somewhere innocent.” The pair turns the corner heading towards the Market Square. Bianca peeks her head around the corner to see the two of them have stopped and are now joined by a woman with blond hair, with thigh high black boots, blue jean shorts and a blue jacket. “This is it? they have got to the Water Cures.” Before she can think any further she sees the trio begin to walk across the market square heading towards an apartment complex. “Damn it! Lost em” she thinks to herself, but as she gazes her eyes up she sees in the sky a purple and blue fish flying towards a window of the building. “What the…I got to get closer.” So she casually walks into the market square and pretends she needs to rest on a bench facing the building. She sits and watches the fish go in through a window and she sees them. She sees Tamara, Emily and the blond girl they met only moments before. She clearly makes out Tamara and Emily talking to the fish while the blond girl looks out of the window. “Ok gotta look casual, don’t wanna tip her off.” She thinks to herself. Bianca gets up and walks away from the bench calmly and casually. As she approaches the edge of the Market Square she turns back and sees the blond girl still staring out the window. She feels dread fill every muscle and she picks up her pace to get away from the Market square. “Emily, Tamara I think we have been discovered.” Ariel says up in the apartment. “What do you mean?” Tamara asks in a defensive form slamming her hand on the coffee tabel. “A girl from the market place was looking directly into this room, and when she left she turned to check on us again before quickly leaving.” Emily brings her hands up and timidly asks, “are you sure she was looking into here?” Ariel turns drawing the attention of Tamara, Emily and Hydra as she commands the room with her presence and she says, “Yes, I am sure. She looked me dead in the eye.” Tamara punches her fist into her hand and declares like a hunter crying for a kill, “We must go after her!” Ariel describes the girl’s appearance to the Tamara and Emily. The three begin to shine calling forth their Cure Crystals and they cry out in unison, “Jewel of the Water Shine!” Scene 5 Bianca runs down the path heading towards Nena’s house, as she looks back she sees blue and purple lights shining out of a window from the apartment complex. “Oh god, they saw me.” She thinks to herself as her gut sinks in fear of the three chasing after her. She dashes into an ally way and knowing she has no other choice she shines green calling forth her Taurus Crystal. She takes the crystal and calls out, “Jewel of the Earth Shine!” In a green light Bianca begins to glow, vines spring up from the ground and gradually cover her body wrapping themselves around her as they go. They cover her completely and in a burst of green light Cure Taurus is revealed with green lights twinkling around her. She stands powerfully and announces, “Through the Fertility of the land I shall destroy your evil heart! Cure Taurus!” she looks up and leaps up through the ally to the roof tops and begins to flee jumping from roof top to roof top. “Tidal Life!” echoes out and a powerful jet of water flies centimeters in front of Cure Taurus’s face causing her to stop. She turns in shock and sees Cure Pisces standing opposite her on the roof top across the road. “I knew you were watching us.” Cure Pisces says and she flips her long ponytail with her hand. “What did we do to you?” Cure Taurus cries out across the road. Before anything else can be said she hears a noise coming from above and as she looks up she sees Cure Cancer descending from the sky. She leaps back causing Cure Cancer to slam the full force of her punch into the roof making I collapse. The sight of Cure Cancer disappearing through the roof sends Cure Pisces into action and she dives across the road from the roof towards Cure Taurus. Cure Taurus avoids Pisces just in time, giving her the chance to turn and flee to another roof top. The pair leaps from roof top to roof top in a chase where both are equally match in speed and agility. Cure Taurus lands on a roof and turns ready to change direction when she hears, “Courage Crash!” and eight points of water shoot up around her surrounding her in a cage of water bars. They begin to turn twisting up, but she dives through the gap narrowly avoiding injury as seconds later the chamber of water explodes. As she looks up she sees Cure Scorpio standing before her. “Just come quietly and do not force me to hurt you.” Cure Scorpio offers as Cure Pisces lands next to her. Cure Taurus grips her hand into a fist and pounds the ground. She jerks her head up looking at the pair and proclaims, “NEVER!” To everyone’s surprise the passion coming from her causes Cure Taurus to glow green and suddenly the light shoots out of her into two beams of light flying off into the distance. Scene 6 “WHAT WAS THAT?!” Cure Pisces shouts in shock. Cure Scorpio turns and looks all around. She sees no signs of the lights and suddenly realizes what it was. “It happened to me the other day. I will explain later. Let’s take her down before it’s too late!” Cure Scorpio says to Cure Pisces as she turns to face Cure Taurus. Cure Pisces nods and turns also facing Cure Taurus and the three engage in a fight. Cure Pisces swings her leg with all her might into Cure Taurus but is block just in time as Cure Taurus pulls her hands up to deflect the kick, but then Cure Scorpio dives at Cure Taurus punching her with full force in the face throwing her off balance. As she falls to the floor Cure Cancer lands on the roof joining the other two, the three approach Cure Taurus as she lay hunched over on the floor. Cure Taurus tries to get to her feet when Cure Cancer razes her leg up, and like a praying mantis striking she kicks out striking Cure Taurus across the face again knocking her unconscious. She hits the ground with a thud and Cure Scorpio and Cancer lift her up under from under the arms ready to take her back with them. “What is it you think that light was Scorpio?” Cure Pisces asks. Cure Scorpio turns her head checking around and replies, “If I am right it’s a way for us to call for help. The other day when I found Hydra the same thing happened to me. I just knew to head to yours when the light shot out of me and when I got there you two were already there. How did you know to head back? I think you instinctively knew to head back when the light left me. It is like a Precure S.O.S.” Cure Cancer looks over the head of the unconscious Cure Taurus at Cure Scorpio with shock in her face and says, “It’s funny you say that, I did just know all of a sudden to head back.” Cure Pisces suddenly takes a stance ready for action. She looks back at the other two and says, “So did I, which means Capricorn and Virgo could be on the way.” Cure Cancer and Scorpio lay Taurus on the floor and take a stance like Cure Pisces. All three gaze out looking for signs of any arrivals. “Rebirth Shield!” cries out across the roof tops, suddenly three giant light pink flower petals spring out of the roof flinging all three of the Water Tribe away from Cure Taurus. Cure Virgo and Capricorn fly down from the sky landing near their fallen comrade. Cure Capricorn turns ready to fight, “Is she ok?” she asks Cure Virgo. Cure Virgo leans over and turns Cure Taurus so she can see her face. She is shocked when she sees a huge bruise on her cheek, cut on her lip and a black eye. “No she is not! She is badly hurt!” she cries back in a panic. “Believe in your kind heart.” A voice whispers to Cure Virgo. “What? Did you hear that?” She asks Cure Capricorn in a confused state. “What? Hear what?” Cure Capricorn replies. Cure Virgo looks down at Cure Taurus and she cannot help herself, tears begin to fall from her eyes as she looks at her badly hurt new friend. Scene 7 The tears of sadness are cut short as Cure Virgo hears the sound of someone landing on the roof not far from her. She looks up and only feet away from her stood the Water Tribe. Trembling with fear she feels a wind pass over the top of her and she sees Cure Capricorn soar toward the three. She lands just in front of the three and begins to spin like a ballerina on the tip of her toes when she suddenly whips her leg up in a mighty spin around hitting all three sending them back a short distance. “Virgo! Get Taurus out of here!” Cure Capricorn shouts as she dodges a sweeping upper cut from Cure Cancer. Cure Virgo looks down at Taurus again and the tears start to flow again. “I am sorry Taurus I couldn’t protect you.” She whimpers, she hears a sweeping sound coming down towards her. She looks up and sees Cure Pisces coming at her and Taurus with her leg extended out ready to strike down with a mighty kick. Cure Virgo clutches Cure Taurus and screams out, “I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!” A bursting white light radiates off of her breaking Pisces stance ready to kick and leaving her covering her eyes from the blinding light. “Rebirth Shield!” she cries out causing a giant light pink glowing flower to close up around Cure Pisces trapping her as she still falls from the sky. She lays Taurus down on the floor and stands to turn, she sees Cure Capricorn taking a punch from Cure Cancer and a kick from Cure Scorpio making her lose her balance and fall to the floor. “Rebirth Shield!” she cries out again making a giant light pink glowing flowers to close up around the pair trapping them. Cure Capricorn looks up and sees Virgo shining brightly. “Are you ok?” Cure Virgo ask. Cure Capricorn gets to her feet and says, “I am thanks to you, but what’s happened to you? You are glowing!” Cure Virgo looks at her hands and looks back at Cure Capricorn, “I don’t know, I just know I wasn’t going to let anyone else get hurt.” She turns and leans down over Cure Taurus. She places her hands on Cure Taurus’s chest and the light passes into Cure Taurus through her hands. The bruise, cut and black eye all begin to instantly heal and she starts to regain consciousness as the light begins to fade. Cure Virgo helps Cure Taurus to her feet, “Are you ok Taurus?” Virgo asks as Taurus stands straight. “I think so. But what happened?” she asks as she looks and sees three light pink flowers closed tightly wobbling on the roof tops from something obviously being trapped inside. Cure Capricorn walks up and reaches out placing her hand on Cure Taurus’s shoulder and says. “We can tell you all about it later. But for now I say we get out of here, before they get out of there.” The three turn and leap off of the roof away eventually landing at the park. The three transform back to their civilian forms and look back from where they came from. “How did you guys know I needed help?” Bianca asks as the sun begins to set in a fire orange before the three. Dominique reaches out and takes her hand, “I just knew something was wrong and where you were so I came as fast as I could.” Bianca looks at her in the eyes a little bewildered from the response. Nena takes Bianca’s other hand drawing her focus onto her and says, “I did to, it is strange, I do not know how to describe it I just knew something was wrong.” Bianca smiles at the pair and replies, “I wonder if it had anything to do with that weird light?” Dominique and Nena both look at her shocked and confused and both say, “What light?” The End. Next time: The Power of the Elements! – The Truth in the Past! Bianca tells Dominique all about how she knows who the Water Tribe are, but when she mentions seeing Hydra Geon remembers some of his past! What will he reveal to the Earth Tribe? When did it all start with Oblivion? What is Petulance’s next plan? Find out in the next episode! Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery